Damn Ramen
by SnowBallJr
Summary: Sasuke is jealous of ramen because Naruto pays more attention to the food and not him.


Damn Ramen

"I just don't understand why you are all worked up all of a sudden?" Naruto sprayed broth on Sasuke's face as he shoveled ramen into his mouth. It only pissed the Uchiha off more.

"Because you are a pig." Sasuke answered coolly. He hated the fact that Naruto paid more attention to ramen than him. Now, Sasuke wouldn't go as far as to say he is jealous of ramen, but he does hold some resentment towards the disgusting food.

"Teme. You're just jealous." Naruto said around a mouthful of ramen. The well-mannered raven bit his tongue.

"What is there to be jealous of?" Sasuke answered, pushing his bowl to Naruto when the blonde drained his bowl of broth, wiping his mouth with the sleeve of his jacket.

"Me, of course." Naruto smiled broadly at the annoyed Uchiha bristling next to him. He chose to ignore the death glare and start on the new bowl.

"Name one thing I should be jealous of?" Sasuke crossed his arms and watched the broth splatter over the counter and the dobe's face and felt the need to lean over and lick clean the dobe's face. Sasuke shivered, and wondered why he would feel that way.

Naruto polished the bowl off in less than 10 seconds and burped disgustingly. "My amazing ability to fit a whole bowl of ramen into my mouth." Naruto cheered happily.

Sasuke felt a blush adorn his cheeks as he thought of other _objects_ the blonde could fit in his mouth. He stood abruptly and turned around so the blonde wouldn't see his growing problem.

"There's no way I'm jealous of such a disgusting _talent._ " The Uchiha huffed and raced off towards his apartment to take care of a certain problem in his pants.

He didn't know when he started feeling like this about the dobe, but he thinks it started when he was willing to give up his life to save Naruto's back when they fought Haku. He was ready to pass on his dream to Naruto when he thought he was breathing his last breath.

Sasuke jumped through his window and shut it, closing the blinds and locking it. He sat on his bed, back facing the door leading to his bedroom and stripped. Once he no longer had any clothes hindering him from fully enjoying himself, Sasuke leaned over and pulled out a bottle of lube and created a clone of himself.

Clone Sasuke crawled over his original and smirked down. "Why can't you just go after your prize?" He asked.

"Hn," Sasuke answered.

The clone chuckled. "Don't hn yourself. Naruto can be yours if you just man up and claim him." The clone whispered seductively in Sasuke's ear as he rocked his hips against Sasuke's.

"I ca-ngh – n't!" Sasuke gasped loudly when the clone suddenly swallowed him whole. The clone moaned around Sasuke's cock and Sasuke watched his clone's eyes roll back into his head when Sasuke's cockhead hit the back of his throat, pushing past the clone's gag reflex and further down the clone's throat. Sasuke watched the bulge in the clone's neck disappear when the clone released him with a pop.

"What is this? Something an Uchiha can't do? Pity. The blonde is pretty hot." The clone slowly pumped the hard erection. He leaned back down and closed his lips around the angry red head and sucked harshly.

Sasuke arched off the bed and gripped the clone's hair. It felt oddly soft and spiky to be his hair. Confused the raven looked down to see blonde hair. "Did you really change yourself into Naruto?" Sasuke growled and tugged the clone's hair harshly.

A dark, seductive smirk spread across the blonde's face and Sasuke gulped audibly. Clone Naruto gripped the Uchiha's waist with bruising force and flipped the unexpecting Uchiha on his stomach, and pulled his ass into the air.

Clone Naruto slapped the pale ass in front of him harshly. Sasuke winced and screw his eyes shut. Clone Naruto watched the pale skin become a beautiful pink color and massaged the skin lovingly. He uncapped the forgotten lube and drizzled the cool liquid directly on Sasuke's winking hole. Goosebumps arose on the soft skin as the cool gel seeped into the twitching entrance.

Clone Naruto hooked his thumbs into the pink hole and pulled apart, opening Sasuke obscenely. Clone Naruto hummed in approval and smirked at the bright blush covering the Uchiha's face. He leaned forward and flattened his tongue against the hole and dragged his tongue up teasingly. He started back down and repeated his slow torture till he felt a hand clamp his face and force his face further into the Uchiha's ass.

Clone Naruto chuckled darkly and blew cool air over the wet twinkling hole. He hardened his tongue and speared the twitching muscle. He felt the muscles clamp around his tongue and suck him in lewdly. He hummed, sending the vibrations through Sasuke's ass.

The older man shuddered and reached underneath him and grasped his leaking cock and gave it a few hard tugs. "Naru-hah-to…" The man moaned into his pillow and felt the pleased hums from the Naruto clone vibrate through his body.

The clone wiggled his tongue around the wrinkled walls and tongue fucked the trembling Uchiha. He removed his tongue, and felt the hand in his hair pull him back down. He yanked the hand out of his hair and smirked.

"Fuck yourself, slut." The clone mussed and Sasuke froze.

"Excuse me?" Dark, angered eyes looked up at the clone, whom just smiled.

"You heard me. If you want me to fuck you, stretch yourself for me." The clone gazed down at the raven, blue eyes dark with lust.

Sasuke trailed his fingers over his ass and to his well pleased hole. He slipped on finger inside, and whined when he couldn't fit his whole finger inside. He pulled it out and instead pushed three inside. He pushed till he couldn't and slowly spread out his fingers, baring his asshole open to the clone.

He received a slap on the ass. Sasuke winced at the harsh treatment and thrust his fingers in and out of his eager hole.

"Fuck me already." He growled, irritated that his own clone wasn't listening to him.

He heard a sigh and hands grip his waist. He felt something big poke his entrance, and before the clone could slip inside, the door was thrown open.

"Teme! I can't believe you made me pay for your meal. You owe me." Naruto yelled first before looking at the scene in front of him. "I swear I'm going to -" Naruto stopped breathing when he finally accessed the sight in front of him.

Sasuke on his knees, face pressed into the mattress, a hand gripping his leaking cock, the other buried in his ass. Clone Naruto bent over him, cock positioned at Sasuke's asshole, gripping his waist in a vice like grip.

Naruto stuttered for a second, before a dark, hungry look settled over his face. The fox living deep inside him waking and growing possessive of his mate. Kurama hasn't been with anyone in years. He fueled on Naruto's hunger and desire for the Uchiha.

Clone Naruto smirked widely. "Well, this isn't awkward at al-" The clone was never able to finish his sentence before he was dispelled – by Naruto.

Sasuke remained immobile as his dark eyes locked onto Naruto possessive blue ones. He watched with labored breathing as Naruto stripped slowly, taking his time with pulling his belt out. Loop by loop. Sasuke gulped when he heard the metal clank loudly on the wooden floor.

He felt the bed dip as Naruto crawled behind him. "Is this what you do when he have to suddenly leave during training? A mission?" Naruto purred and massaged Sasuke's ass. Pulling the cheeks apart, spreading Sasuke's asshole open lewdly and let the cheeks fall together, the skin rippling. Sasuke moaned wantonly.

Naruto slid his hands to Sasuke's back and slowly let his fingers glide over Sasuke's spine, goosebumps following behind tan fingers. "Is this what you dream about at night? Me fucking that sinful ass of yours? Do you want me to be rough with you? Spank you? Tie you up? Completely dominate you?" Naruto rubbed his hands up to Sasuke's shoulders.

When the raven didn't reply he entangled his fingers in the dark locks and harshly tugged up. Pressing Sasuke's back to his golden chest. Naruto's hard cock pressed against Sasuke's backside painfully.

The raven hissed and closed one eye, looking at Naruto in the mirror with the other. "Answer me when I speak to you Sasuke." The blonde whispered in the raven's ear and licked the outer shell slowly, nibbling on the earlobe.

"Yes." The raven answered. He lifted a hand to the tan one in his hair, still gripping it painfully. Tears welled up in Sasuke's eyes as he felt his scalp burn from the pressure.

"Yes, what?" Naruto bit down on Sasuke's shoulder, breaking skin.

Sasuke tried pulling away, but failed. "Yes, Naruto-sama." Sasuke replied.

A deep chuckle reverberated through the blonde. "You always had a kink for power, Sasuke." Naruto released the raven, who caught himself, and now rested on his hands and knees.

"I always wanted this day to come. I didn't know how long I could last anymore. I just wanted to tie you up in front of everyone in the mission's room, strip you, and claim you right here –" Naruto pressed his cockhead against Sasuke's weeping entrance "in front of everyone." Naruto shoved in to the hilt in one powerful thrust.

Sasuke arched into Naruto's surprisingly large cock. _When the hell did he grow so large? He's bigger than the clone. Fuck, he's going to tear me in half._

Sasuke moaned loudly and started panting. "Naruto, hah…" Sasuke couldn't believe this was happening. Suddenly, he was flipped over and stared up at the blonde in wonder. Naruto looked down at Sasuke, and swiped his bangs from his eyes, and stared deeply into them.

"I don't think I ever told you that you have beautiful eyes." Naruto whispered against his lips.

Sasuke smirked, and rolled his eyes at the blonde's antics. "My eyes are boring, black like everyone else's." Sasuke answered.

Naruto shook his head and smiled broadly at him. "Not true. Yours hold everything in them. All your pain, and guilt. All of your emotions and fears bubble in your eyes. They're not just black, they are everything that makes up you." Naruto sealed his lips over Sasuke's, pouring all of his emotions in the kiss. He poured all his loneliness, all of his pain and guilt, and all of his love and passion. All in one kiss. It brought tears to the Uchiha's beautiful eyes.

During the kiss, Naruto moved his hips back, and slowly pressed back inside the raven. Sasuke arched into Naruto, their bodies molded perfectly to each other's. Naruto moved his hands from Sasuke's waist and searched for Sasuke's. When their fingers touched, they quickly intertwined and were pushed above the Uchiha's head. Naruto settled himself in between the Uchiha's legs and slowly pulled back out, easing back inside, searching for the spot that will have stars shining in Sasuke's vision.

Naruto repeated this motion, whispering dirty thoughts in the quivering ear, until a scream was heard and Naruto felt Sasuke's hands squeeze his painfully. "Naruto…" Sasuke pressed his forehead against Naruto's and bit his lip. "Harder." He demanded, sick of the slow, brutal pace.

Naruto licked his lips and pressed them to Sasuke's. It was wet, heated and sloppy. He brought his hips back, only his cockhead inside, and snapped forward. He clenched Sasuke's hands as the tight velvety walls clamped around him as he propelled in and out of Sasuke.

Naruto pried his eyes open and looked down at the pleasure twisted face of the love of his life. He snapped his hips faster, feeling the Uchiha wrap his long pale legs around his waist, driving him deeper inside the hot body.

Both men groan loudly. "Faster Naruto." Sasuke gasped between large gulps of air.

"Fuck Sasuke." Naruto hissed as he summoned chakra into his legs and pressed faster and faster, stretching Sasuke open, wider and wider.

Naruto let go of one hand, and wrapped his long digits around Sasuke's cock, and pumped to his speed. The Uchiha became a mess of louds pants and whines. He gripped Naruto's bicep as the blonde pounded in and out of his body.

"I'm – COMING!" Sasuke screamed and arched off the bed when his most intense orgasm exploded from his red cock.

The muscles in his ass clamped around Naruto painfully and the blonde gave one last powerful thrust and ejaculated inside Sasuke, his ass milking Naruto's cock.

Naruto slipped out of Sasuke carefully, a trail of white semen spurting out and dribbling onto the clean sheets. Once clean sheets.

Naruto rolled over before collapsing next to Sasuke's trembling body. He turned on to his side, facing the raven, and wrapped his sore arms around the pale, milky body. He pulled Sasuke close, the cool crystal of his necklace pressing into Sasuke's shoulder.

"That was…" Sasuke couldn't even put it into terms. It felt right. It felt like they were the only two people in the world, and that nothing else mattered. He knew he loved the blonde, but he wasn't ready to say it yet.

Naruto chuckled and agreed. He sat up and fetched a wet rag. He cleaned off Sasuke's chest and wiped his ass, much to Sasuke's embarrassment. Naruto threw the rag into the hamper and brought a clean blanket over their bodies as he pulled Sasuke against him. Sasuke being taller, Naruto tucked his head under Sasuke's chin and wrapped an arm around the pale man's waist, and placed a leg in between Sasuke's. Sasuke smirked and wrapped an arm around the blonde's hips and slide his other underneath Naruto's pillow so it could rest peacefully.

They laid comfortably for a while, and soon Sasuke feel asleep, leaving Naruto by himself for a few minutes.

He kissed the sleeping man's nose, and giggled when it crinkled and Sasuke's eyebrows drew together.

Naruto's breathing slowed and evened out and soon sleep was claiming him.

"I love you… dobe." Naruto's eyes snapped open and he looked up at the sleeping Uchiha.

 _Nah, it was just me imaging things. Stupid brain._

Naruto blushed deeply when he felt Sasuke unconsciously pull him closer and snuggle further into the blonde's hair.

"Love… the dobe." Sasuke murmured once more, his left brow ticking even in his sleep.

Naruto broke out into hysterics, laughing until his stomach hurt and tears poured from his eyes.

"Damn, I fell for such a bastard." And Naruto watched a small smile spread on Sasuke's face as he settled down and closed his eyes. Naruto smirked. "I hope he knows I totally know he's jealous of ramen."


End file.
